Love in the Workplace
by movielover837579
Summary: What is Nadia never got kidnapped? Will Jay and Erin get close faster or will it pull them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Erin has never liked to celebrate her birthday.

As a kid her mom would be so high she wouldn't even remember she had a daughter or she would have to protect herself from whatever boyfriend her mom had that week.

So Erin decided to forget she even had a birthday and moved on with her life.

Now that Erin has a good family who loves her no matter what, they are throwing her a surprise birthday party.

* * *

"Alright Jay I'm going to go pick up Erin's cake while you distract her, do not under any circumstances let her go anywhere near Voight's house until I tell you it's okay. Got it?" Nadia said putting her coat on and taking Erin's keys.

"How am I supposed to distract her she's like the hardest person to distract?"Jay said as he was watching her get ready to leave the bullpen.

"Oh, I don't know maybe you could finally tell her you love her that might get her a little distracted." "Nadia you know that won't work she broke it off with me remember." "Yeah, but it's obvious you two love each other the whole world's just been waiting for you two to finally realize it." This causes Jay to blush.

"Fine but if this backfires I'm blaming it on you." "I think I can deal with that." Nadia said walking down the stairs.

* * *

"Jay where are you taking me?This better not have anything to do with it being my birthday." Erin said giving him her best puppy dog eyes to make him tell her what was going on. She know that her puppy dog eyes are one of his weaknesses. Jay was trying to avoid looking into her beautiful hazel eyes.

He was thinking about what Nadia had said earlier about him telling her he loves her. Jay pulled into the parking lot of their favorite ice cream shop.

When Erin looked up she got really excited. She turned to Jay "You remembered." Erin said looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course I did. Erin just because we aren't dating anymore doesn't mean I forget everything that happened between us." "Jay you know we can't..." "Yeah I know maybe someday right." he said as he got out of the car. "yeah maybe someday." Erin said as she to got out of the car.

After they got their ice cream they went on a walk around the park.

"Why did I wan't to do this it's freezing and eating ice cream doesn't really said taking a bite of her ice cream as Jay put his jacket around Erin.

"Thanks Jay, but it tastes so good and I can't help it." "I know one of the reasons why I love you." Jay didn't even realize he had said it until Erin stopped walking and turned around to face him. "You do?" "Of course I do Erin." Jay said taking a step towards her.

"Why are you bringing this up now? After everything I've gone through to stop myself from saying it, you say it now." "So you love me too." Jay said with his signature Halstead grin. They were now inches apart. "You know I do." Erin said closing the space between them and placing a soft gentle kiss on his lips.

The kiss grew deeper and more passionate until his phone started ringing.

"Ugh, that always happens at the wrong time." Jay said placing one last kiss before answering the phone.

 _"Hey Jay we're ready you can bring her over now."_

 _"Okay we're on our way."_

 _"Okay see you soon."_

"That was Nadia she wants us over at Voight's. Family meeting." Jay said instinctively grabbing Erin's hand and guiding her to the car.

"That's fine, I need to talk to Hank anyway." Erin said snuggling closer to Jay, freezing in the cold air. "What about?" Jay questioned opening the door for Erin.

"Us. I don't want to hide it anymore Jay, and I definitely don't want to break it off again. It was to hard not coming home to you every night." This made Jay smirk.

He then leaned down and placed a kiss on Erin's lips before closing the door and jogging around to the passenger side door. He was so amazed at how the day went that he didn't even argue about her driving.

* * *

As they pulled up to Voight's house Jay took a deep breath and never let it out.

Erin could sense him tensing up so she leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey, it'll be okay. As soon as I pull my puppy dog eyes out he will do whatever I say. I guess that's something you two have in common."

"I do not do whatever you say." Jay said offensive in his voice. " Yeah what about that time when you didn't want to shave you're beard, but when I pulled my puppy dog eyes out you practically ran to the bathroom to shave." Erin said smirking. "Well yeah but only because you threatened not to kiss me until I shaved." "Hey it worked didn't it." "I guess."

Erin gave him a quick kiss and got out of the car, Jay following suit. He grabbed her hand and they walked up the front steps together. Erin rang the doorbell and the door opened immediately, only to reveal Hank Voight's angry scowl.


	2. Chapter 2

"What am I looking at?" Hank said in his stern voice. "Hank can we please talk about this later?" Erin said putting her puppy dog eyes back on. Voight tried so hard not to succumb to her puppy dog eyes, but he eventually gave in and let them in.

* * *

"Surprise!" shouted everyone when they walked in the door. "Guys you did this for me?" "Of course we did Erin we're your family." Nadia said giving her a hug.

Erin turned to Jay "You knew about this." Erin said looking straight into his eyes. "Of course I did, I love you." "Aww thanks Jay I love you too, but your going to have to make this up to me later."Erin whispered into his ear. "Yes ma'am." Jay said chuckling.

* * *

Erin was standing over by Nadia and Kim slightly listening to their conversation, but mostly watching Jay have fun with the guys.

"Hello, earth to Erin." Nadia saying this snapped Erin out of her trance. "Yeah what." "I take it Jay took my advice and told you he loved you." "Yeah he did, I guess I have you to thank for that." "No it was all him I just had to give him a little nudge in the right direction."

"Wait Jay told you he loved you. Why am I the last person to hear about this." Kim said slightly confused. "I'll tell you about it later, but right now I need another beer."

* * *

As Erin walked over to the fridge she didn't notice a certain someone following her. When she turned around she saw Jay standing right above her.

"I saw you staring at me over there." "Oh you did, did you. How do you know I wasn't staring at Adam." "Because you love me and can't take your eyes off me." Jay said taking a step closer to Erin and placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah, you're right I do love you. I was just thinking of how much fun we could be having if you hadn't of thrown me this birthday party." "Yeah, but without Nadia telling me to distract you I wouldn't be able to do this." and without another word Jay closed the rest of the space and kissed Erin passionately.

When they broke apart Erin said "Yeah I guess you're right this was definitely the best birthday present anyone could have gotten me.""Oh, but the nights not over yet." "Is that so?"

"Yeah we still have to tell Voight about us." "Aww, do we have to do that tonight I was really hoping we could just stay home." Erin said wrapping her arms around his torso and snuggling into his chest.

"Yes we have to do this tonight or this won't last long. Jay said gesturing towards them. "I guess you're right, but we will do it after the party is over." "Fine." Jay said giving her one last kiss before leaving the kitchen.

'Man do I love this guy.' Erin thought to herself.

 **A/N~ I know it's a short chapter, but it's my birthday and I just needed to get a chapter done, but please review i'm pretty new at this and I need to know what you guys think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone had left Erin went in search of Hank. When she found him he was sitting on the back porch. "Hey can we talk?" Erin said opening the screen door. "Sure kid have a seat."

"So about the whole me and Jay thing..." "You can date him if you want." this caught Erin of guard she thought he would at least put up a fight. "Really?" "Yeah who am I to get in the way of love, especially if it's yours."

"You know this is the exact spot Camile and I sat in the day we decided to take you in. She was actually the one to bring it up. I came home from work and I told her about my day as always and I thought about you. I told her that you were fifteen and I had picked you up for drugs. I told her that I could see the fear and goodness in your eyes, I knew that you were a good kid the first time I saw you. Anyways after I told her about you she told me 'You know we have enough room in our family for one more why don't you go get that girl out of lockup and give her a real family who loves her.' and the next day you were home and loved for the rest of your life."

"Now I don't know if you know this, but we loved you the moment you walked into our lives, and we will love you for the rest of your life." Looking up he saw Erin had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Dad, I love you too." Erin said standing up and giving her dad a hug. "I love you too."

"Now I gotta go talk to Halstead tell him the rules." "Okay, but don't scare him away I really love him." "Erin he's been dealing with me for two years, if I haven't scared him away yet I don't think I can."

* * *

"Hey Halstead I need to talk to you." "Yes sir."

"Okay, now if you date Erin there are some rules. One, don't call me sir outside of work you can call me Hank. Two, you two need to keep in proffesional at work I don't want other people thinking i'm playing favorites. And three, do not hurt her."

"I understand and I don't plan on hurting her." "Good now get her home before she passes out from the drama today."

"Yes sir." "Halstead!" "Sorry I meant Hank."this made Hank chuckle.

* * *

When they got home and had settled in their bed Jay noticed Erin was crying. "Hey baby what's wrong." "I miss her Jay." Jay immediately knew who she was talking about. Immediately he pulled her into his side and she cried into him.

"She was the only good role model I had in my life and she's gone. I mean yeah Hank was great, but Camile new everything the moment it happened."

"Like if I broke up with a boyfriend she would be there when I got home and give me a big hug. It makes me sad that I can't have that anymore. She was the only real mom that I had and I lost her and the relationship that we had."

"Hey, you will never lose her. You will always have that bond with her and nothing will ever take that away from you. She will always be with you wherever you go no matter what."

"I know, but I just miss her so much it hurts. I sat with her everyday when she was sick. I remember getting that call from Hank when she died. The moment I picked up that phone I knew what had happened , he sounded so broken it killed me to her him like that." seeing Erin like this so vulnerable made Jay feel terrible. He never wanted her to feel pain let lone this much.

"Erin she will always be there for you and so will Hank and Justin and so will I, not to mention the unit we are all a family and will always be there for each other no matter what."

"Thanks Jay you always know what to say to make me feel better." Erin said snuggling closer to her boyfriends side. "I love you you know that." Erin said her voice muffled from his chest. "Yeah, I kinda love you too." Jay said with a smirk, and they were both asleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

The Intelligence Unit had just gotten a new case. They had a lead on a place and were on their way to breach.

When they got in the was only one room. "Guys something doesn't feel right about this." Jay said. Right after he said that everything went pitch black. Just as fast as the lights turned off they turned back on.

Jay was the first to notice something was off. "Where is Erin?" "What do you mean where is she she was right behind you." Adam said looking around. "Yeah well she's not there anymore is she." Antonio defended. "This was a setup it was never about drugs they were trying to get Erin the entire time." Jay said storming out of the house to go talk to Voight.

"Who tipped you off on this place?" Jay yelled at Hank. "One of my CI's why?" "Well one of your CI's just got Erin kidnapped." Jay finished getting into the car and driving away. Now Hank was pissed. How could anyone take Erin without anyone noticing. He radioed everyone to get back to the precinct immediately.

Jay was already there trying to figure out who would do this. When Hank walked in he looked like he could murder somebody. "Who was you're CI?" Jay demanded. "I'll brief everyone when they get here." Hank replied getting angrier by the minute. "If we find her and it's too late it will be on you." Jay said going down to get mouse.

When everyone got back upstairs Hank briefed them. They were now on the search for Jake Kingston. A drug dealer who runs heroine through the city.

Mouse got a ping off Erins phone. "Hey i've got something." he said causing everyone to rush over to his desk. "Apparently this guy isn't smart enough to turn her phone off." he said writing down the location and giving it to hank. "This is the old toy factory." he could barely get out the sentence before everyone was already out the door.

As soon as they got to the factory everyone split up.

* * *

When Erin woke up she was lying on the ground with something binding her ankles, wrist, and mouth. She saw a figure out on the corner of her eye. It was coming toward her. "I thought you were never going to wake up." he said chuckling. Before she could do anything he was on top of her. "You and you're friends played right into my trap." She knew what was about to happen. He could see the fear in her eyes and this must have turned him on because the next thing she knew he was unbuttoning her pants. She tried to get away, but he had a knife. After he got her pants off he cut her shirt off. She tried screaming but as soon as she made the noise he stabbed her right in the chest.

Jay heard the noise coming for a closed room. He kicked it open and saw Erin with barely any clothes on with a guy sitting on top of her lying in a pool of blood. He could see the fear in her eyes. This caused Jay to get angrier than he already was, and before he knew what he was doing he pulled the trigger. A second later he was at Erins side trying to stop the bleeding. "Erin baby stay with me okay, I love you stay with me." Jay pleaded. "I love…" this was all Erin could get out before she blacked out.

Antonio heard the gunshot and ran into the room. He quickly called the ambulance while Jay gathered her into his arms. Gabby and Sylvie were already outside waiting for them. They loaded her onto the stretcher and put her in the ambulance. Jay sat next to Gabby on the way to the hospital. He didn't let go of Erin's hand the entire way there.


	5. Chapter 5

When Erin got to the hospital Will took on her case. Before he went back to take her into surgery he went up to talk to Jay.

"Will, I can't loose her." Jay said eyes puffy from crying. "It's my fault she's in here if I had her back like I was supposed to this never would have happened."

Will had never seen his brother so broken before. He must really love her "I will do everything I can. I promise." Will said walking away.

* * *

After Will had taken her back to surgery Jay completely broke down.

He sat with his back against the wall and his head against his knees. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and it was Antonio.

"How is she?" Antonio asked sitting next to him. "I don't know man they took her up to surgery and I haven't heard anything since." Jay replied putting his head back on his knees. "Hey she'll be fine. She's Erin Lindsay she has never backed down from anything." Just then Nadia ran through the doors.

"Where is she?" she yelled. Jay stood up and walked over to her. "She's in surgery Will should be out any minute to update us."Jay stated trying to calm her. Nadia was close to tears so Jay pulled her into a hug.

"She'll be okay, She's strong." Jay said trying to stop her crying. "I can't loose her Jay she's my best friend. She saved me." Nadia said crying harder. "I know me too. I can't imagine living without her."

Antonio stood watching two of the people who loved Erin most comforting each other.

* * *

A few hours later the waiting room was filled with people from district 21, the intelligence unit, and firehouse 51. All waiting for news on Erin. When Will walked into the waiting room he wasn't surprised at how many people were waiting. As soon as Jay saw Will he stood up and walked over to him along with Antonio, Hank, and Nadia.

"She made it through the surgery. The knife punctured her spleen, but we were able to fix it. She is in recovery right now. Jay she's asking for you." Will said walking over to address everyone else. After he was done with briefing everyone he walked Jay to Erins room. As Jay looked at her he couldn't help but to feel responsible. "Hey." Erin said in her raspy voice. "Hi, god Erin you scared me." Jay said leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Did you honestly think I would leave without our one day." she said with a smile on her face. "I guess not." Jay said placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "You have a huge crowd out there. They all really want to see you." "You're the only one I want to see right now. They can come in, in a minute." She could tell there was something he wanted to ask and she had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Nothing happened Jay you stopped him before it could get that far." "Yeah, but it got really close. I was so worried that something would happen to you. Never scare me like that again." "Okay, as long as you promise to do the same. I can't lose you too." "I promise." Jay said giving her one last kiss before going out and getting everyone from the waiting room.

Erin got a combination of "Hey how are you feeling?" and "I'm so glad you're okay." After about an hour the nurses came in and said that visiting hours were over. With a few hugs and in some cases kisses everyone, but hank had left.

"Hey kiddo how you doin." Hank said coming off of his place on the wall. "You scared me today. I was worried we wouldn't get to you in time." "Yeah I guess i'm lucky I have people who love me as much as they do." "You certainly do. You know the second he realized you were gone Jay ran into hyperdrive. You're lucky to have him." "Yeah I am and I wouldn't give that up for anything." "Good don't, don't ever let him go." "Thanks Hank, but I don't plan on it." "Okay i'll let you get some rest i'll see you tomorrow kiddo." "Bye Hank, I love you." "Love you too kid now go to sleep."

* * *

 **A/N~ Thank you to everyone who has been sending me the comments. If you have any ideas about what you would like me to write about I would happily try to incorporate them into the story. Keep commenting.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jay it's been a week since I got released from the hospital. I'm fine really." Erin said pleadingly. Erin has been arguing with Jay for the better part of the last hour trying to get him to let her go into work.

"No Erin, it's too early. You could get hurt."

"Jay I could get hurt any day on the job this wouldn't be any different." Erin said putting her boots on.

"Fine, but I don't think Hank's going to like this very much."

"I don't really care I'm going back to work whether or not either of you like it or not."

"Whatever, but I'm-" Jay couldn't even get the sentence out before Erin interjected.

"You're still not driving."

They walked up the district steps hand in hand. Erin walked up to the front desk to say hello to Trudy. But she was greeted with "Erin what are you doing back so soon you just got released from the hospital."

Erin looked up at the second best mother figure. "I'm fine really. All of you need to put some confidence in me that I know what I'm doing.

"It's not that we don't have confidence in you it's just that we love you so much." Jay said "And I love you to, but I'm fine really." she gave one last smile at Platt before walking up the stairs.

"Hey Halstead you watch her back."Trudy called up after him. "Yes ma'am" Jay answered catching up to Erin.

Once they got up to the bullpen they ere greeted with a loud "Hey" from the unit along with hugs from everyone. Once Erin got around to her desk Hank was there waiting for her.

He brought them back into his office. "What are you doing back so early?" Hank questioned with his big scary dad voice. "I've been gone for a week and as I've already said a thousand times today I'm fine."Erin answered. He sent a glance at Jay and he nodded. "I'm know that you both love me and are only taking care of me, but I'm fine really. So stop worrying. Okay?" "Yeah okay." was the only answer she got before he gestured for them to leave.

They both went to the break room to get their first round of coffee. Erin noticed the look on Jays face and turned to him. "I love you you know that." "Yeah I know, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you." "You and Hank are going to be the death of me I swear." "Yeah, but that's why you love us." "You're right. I don't know what I would do without my boys." Erin said before giving him a quick kiss and heading over to her desk to start on the mountain of paperwork.

About halfway through the day Erin looked up to see her boyfriend holding a cup of coffee. "You looked like you needed this." "What would I ever do without you?" Erin playfully questioned taking the coffee. "I don't know and it's a good thing you won't have to find out." "Yeah, that is a good thing."Jay walked back over to his own desk right before Hank walked out of his office. "Halstead Lindsay after work I need to see you in my office." Jay sent a worried glance over to Erin only to find a questioning look on her face. She mouthed at him "It'll be fine." This was not a good enough answer for him, but he wasn't about to question any further.

It was nearing the end of the day and Erin still had a stack of paper's mile high on her desk. She looked over at her partner and saw that he wasn't any further along that she was. She looked around and noticed that everyone else accept for Antonio was gone and Antonio was just getting up to leave. "Yo going already?" Erin asked taking a break from her paperwork. "Yeah Sylvie's waiting for me so I gotta go." "Alright I'll see you tomorrow." "Yeah see you." Finally Erin went back to her paperwork until it was time to go talk to Voight.

As seven came around Erin and Jay got up from their desks and walked into Hanks office.

"Take a seat." he gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk. "How are you doing Erin?" Voight asked a serious look on his face a one Erin has seen many times before. "I'm fine what's that look for?" Erin questioned. "I have a job for you two, but I need to make sure your up to it." "Okay what is it?" "I'm not sure you're going to like it." Erin was getting mad now. "Hank stop beating around the bush and tell me what's gong on." Erin said.

"You and Halstead are going undercover."


End file.
